Porque eres un Quincy
by Michi Noeh
Summary: ¿Acaso le parecía que estabas ahí sin conocer las consecuencias que sufrirían todos los mundos y sus habitantes? No querías construir nada destruyéndolo todo, pero al final si había que elegir un lado y ya no tenías alternativa, como única opción te quedaba mantenerte lo más fiel a lo que quedaba de ti mismo. "El mundo sería un lugar mejor si los Quincy no existieran." / Drabble.


_n/a: Tras tiempo desaparecida, heme aquí con algo algo-canon (?)_

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Advertencia: Spoilers Manga 620.

* * *

.

 _ **Porque eres un Quincy**_

.

Kurosaki te grita y no te interesa mucho su grito o sus preguntas en sí, porque todo se trataba de una cuestión muy obvia que, un genio como tú, llevaba contestada desde antes.

¿Acaso le parecía que estabas ahí sin conocer las consecuencias que sufrirían todos los mundos y sus habitantes? Evidentemente no, pero mantenía la esperanza de que sí cuando te lo preguntó.

De hecho, él ya ha dado por hecho que los traicionaste y tú sabes que lo hiciste —por más que niegues que exista una traición cuando nunca hubo un pacto de mutua confianza entre ustedes, en primer lugar—, pero eres hipócrita a propósito porque odiarías serlo inconcientemente al negar y afirmar que está bien tu manera de actuar. Porque sabes que no es así, a pesar de que actúas movido por las órdenes de la persona que es el enemigo.

Kurosaki quiere hacerte ver tu error, pero es inútil que te fuerce a ver algo que ya sabes y eres tú quien quiere hacerle ver una falsa motivación que tienes para estar luchando en su contra.

 _Porque eres un Quincy._ Y luchas con él, y contra Kurosaki, porque ésta es una guerra entre Quincys y Shinigamis.

Mas no es verdad, pese a que lo afirme la mirada odiosa que le envías al decirlo. A ti te queda claro cuál es tu posición, cuál es tu lugar y cómo acabará todo.

Las ideologías como las que tiene Ywach jamás triunfan, la historia humana así lo ha demostrado y la historia de otros mundos no tiene por qué ser diferente.

Los Quincy fracasarán, los Shinigami triunfarán, y la paz se alzará una vez más... hasta volver a ser atacada.

Tú no puedes ayudar a acelerar el proceso en busca de la paz —aunque quisieras que sí—, sin embargo descubriste que puedes ayudarla a ser más extensa y menos peligrosa, a la que podría, dependiendo de lo que actualmente sucedía.

Los Quincy te repugnaban, su historia te desvirtuaba y no te sentías mal, ni mala persona, al desear verlos muertos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

No eras así, no compartías su resolución. No querías construir nada destruyéndolo todo, pero al final si había que elegir un lado y ya no tenías alternativas, como única opción te quedaba mantenerte lo más fiel a lo que quedaba de ti.

Era irónicamente gracioso que Haschwalth creyera que esto lo hacías por venganza, pues en realidad contradictoriamente lo hacías. Tu madre merecía ser vengada, era cierto, pero la mejor venganza para ti era la justicia y eso recaía en la destrucción del líder supremo del Vanderreich.

Uno a uno, se van descontando las letras y epítetos personificados por los soldados vestidos de blanco, cayendo como peones mientras los llamados dioses de la muerte avanzan.

No tienes un plan de contingencia, o B, ni esperas hasta el momento oportuno para hacerles ver que realmente no peleas como enemigo porque quieres que así te miren, que así te sientan y consideren.

Fue la primera vez que oíste de la verdad, de él, que lo pensaste.

 _El mundo sería mejor si los Quincy no existieran,_ y más que razonable, pudiste destacarla como una verdad universal.

Si los Quincy dejaran de existir, si se eliminaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, esta historia no se volvería a repetir.

Si haces un recuento, hasta el momento cada plan que tuviste ha fallado. Éste podría ser la excepción.

Porque eres un Quincy, sabes que también mereces morir. Porque solo se desintegrará ese ciclo de destructores y destrucción, cuando perezcas también.

.

* * *

 _n/a: Yo normalmente no hago esto. Pensamientos de muerte, pero es un pensamiento que tenía desde la primera vez que lo vi. No pude sacarlo ahora que nuevamente repasaba el manga (tenía este capítulo en favoritos en mi marcador) y este es el resultado :(_

 _Por cierto, una pregunta general a los fans de Uryuu. ¿A alguno le gustaría leer un crossover de él encontrándose con algún personaje de Avengers? ¿O con un personaje de Big Hero 6? Como adelanto, les explico que está basado en esta historia._

 _Para no complicarme la existencia sería un minific, cuatro capítulos quizás. Si alguien lee esto, dígame por favor. De otro modo, creo que lo dejaré en borrador hasta que acabe los demás proyectos. Para años después._

 _Mil gracias por leer y les mando un saludo._


End file.
